Dance with Devils
by Ydream08
Summary: Drew gave her a rose and said that their date would be at the final round of Hoenn Grand Festival. She did NOT accept it, but the rose stayed with her. She then moved to Littleroot Town because of family reasons. There, May met a troublesome boy named Brendan who challenged her to the pokemon league for the 'master' title. Why not both, she said. It'll be easy, she said. CS & Hoenn


Dance With Devils

Chapter 1: Two Challenges, One Decision

"Hey, I'm opening the truck! You guys start with the first car, we can unload these after!" I yell to the workers and open the truck. My little brother is in there so I have to take him out, I hope he didn't sulk about traveling on the truck's back because I had no other choice. We had too many fragile decorations that we couldn't afford them breaking, that's why I put them to the car I drove and sent Max to the truck.

"Now you remembered me!" Max yells behind the metal doors and I sigh as I open them.

"Hey, don't whine; I told you the reason for you not coming with me-" I started to say but seems like Max was leaning on to the doors when I opened them. He falls down and screams as though he broke an arm.

I roll my eyes, how is he going to be ok in his journey? I mean, look at him! His black framed glasses fell down so he is desperately looking for them; I know very well that he will be whining about his shirt becoming wrinkled because he fell down. I mean, he can't iron on a journey!

"C'mon, they are moving everything in. We can leave the unpacking for some time later but we better see the house at the very least."

Max nods but his face loses a tone or two. I know he is upset, I am too. Mom died two weeks ago and dad was not only fired but hardly could pay the bills in the villa we were living back in Petalburg. He arranged this move and he constantly worked in the Petalburg Gym so that he could send us money. However now, as I told him many times, we do not need money. Max will start his journey, so will I. And since mom is no longer here, I mean, here here, the house would be empty. Actually I had proposed selling everything that was unnecessary but dad rejected the idea as he thinks having a home to return to means a lot.

I do know it means a lot, but I'm not eager to go back to an empty house.

I sigh again and walk upstairs. "I'm going to check out my room, you should do the same Max, and then we will go to Professor's lab right away."

Max nods, I didn't expect him to talk but you know, a 'yes' would work too.

My room is quite big actually, it is the only room upstairs; Max agreed to take the couch which turns to a bed, in the living room. I objected but he said it wouldn't be useful anyways since we were going to a journey. Max is smart sometimes. Ok, most of the times.

I sigh again and look around the room, it is vast, no saying in that. But it's empty and lonely. One of the Machokes who helped us move had put a bed and a desk with a computer on it. There was a cabled game boy console, and well a rug in the middle. Till the time I come back that rug will be so dusty, I don't even want to imagine that. My eyes go around the room and I see a clock just beside the door. I look at it and read it as it says its six o'clock. Well, six a.m. or p.m. that clock is wrong. And perhaps out of battery? I shrug and take the clock in hand, I correct the time and get a pen to write the date on the place it's hung. 1:45 p.m. 3rd of November. Maybe the clock wouldn't tick any further, but even a stopped clock would show the time correct twice a day. At the worst case scenario, I can come back and look at the time and day I started my journey and subtract it from that current time. I'll see to it.

"May, we should get going!" Max yells from downstairs so I nod and hang the clock back to its place where it hides the date I had just written.

* * *

"Well, who might you two be?" Professor Birch, a rather young and brown bearded man says. I take a deep breath and swallow the shame I'm about to feel.

I grab Max's head and make him bow as I do the same.

"He is Max and I'm May. I sincerely request you to assist us in our journeys. My little brother has yet to go on one and he only needs a pokemon so please!"

I don't hear a thing from professor as I stare at the marble floor. Would he agree to give us pokemon? Or at least to Max?

"Hmmm," he makes us wait and I can't exactly say I feel comfortable with it. It is a nerve-wrecking silence.

"No, I'm sorry May but I can't just give pokemon to everyone who wants it," I hear him say. I don't move and wait so that maybe he will change his mind, but Max abruptly breaks free from my grip and runs away.

I sigh; Max knew this was going to happen. He told me this on the phone during the ride when I didn't even put the phone on the loudspeakers and tossed it aside. For my defense, he talked too much and I was driving. It's against the rules to be talking on the phone while driving.

I straighten and put my hands on my hip, I am going to have a hard time convincing Max out of the house. He definitely went home, he is probably crying there. He has to grow up, fifteen is a no-crying age.

I should have caught him a pokemon myself, I have my Charizard with me so it wouldn't have been a hard task but I wanted him to have a professor, just like I had Professor Oak. Oh, now that I mentioned him, I better call him as soon as I can.

"…What if he goes to the tall grass?!" I hear Professor Birch's voice and realize he was speaking for a time. I shake the trance off and my attention comes back to now. Well my Gengar is with Max so even if he goes to tall grass-wait, no. I don't have my Gengar! Then, Max…! No, no, he went home, for sure.

I hear Professor's running steps and how he nearly crushes the door as he opens it.

Oh, shit.

I have to go too!

I take my bandana off, I already started running and can see professor running pass my house and going towards north of the Littleroot Town. My fingers correct the bandana to a straight line and as I put my hair into a high pony tail I use my bandana to wrap it. Since my hair is done I feel the wind blowing through my neck as it cools my sweat, I can run faster now, and I do. I pass professor Birch when we enter Route 101.

"I'll look around here! Call me when you find him! Wait, May, pokemon, do you have one!" Professor yells and I snicker, idiot professor, of course I have pokemon. Only idiots go to tall grass blindly to get attacked by pokemon.

Example 1: Max Maple.

He is the biggest idiot of all times and I know this because he was not in the house when I spent a second of my life to check if he was there before breaking into a run after Professor.

I run while looking around, I can't see any black hair or neatly ironed shirt. Where is Max? For Arceus's sake, if he goes too far, he might get into trouble!

I step to a clearing and see new houses around, there is a PokeCenter and a PokeMart. A new town. I look at the sign as I catch my breath, Oldale Town. How far did Max go?! Where? He is not here, I can see that much. I walk to the town's center and look around. There are not much buildings, that's why I can see the two paths in west and north of the city. I remember that going west means going towards Petalburg, as much as it seems more logical for Max to go there, going through that route is longer and would take more time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I scream my lungs out and ignore the few stares of the town's people's. Find Max, catch him a pokemon, and send him to his journey while following him close behind. That is my current plan, until I get myself a new tracker pokemon like my Gengar whom I sent to Professor Oak.

I stretch a little and crack my knuckles, better find Max before he gets eaten by Zigzagoons.

* * *

"I'm researching, just leave me alone!" a boy yells. I can't see him clearly since I'm still a bit far away, not to mention he is bending over and is busy with 'researching'.

"Catch me a pokemon! I saw your Mudkip, please! I want to go on a journey!" I know that voice, Max. He is asking this from a stranger but not me? What does he think? Does he think I wouldn't help, or can't catch a pokemon that is suitable!

"MAX!" I yell and run towards them. I see the boy, he has red fierce eyes and seems a bit ticked off because of Max. His silver hair is long but spiky, there is a green hair band with a Pokeball pattern preventing his hair from falling down to his eyes. His green bag pack is lying next to him as he holds notebook and a pen in hand, he really is researching.

"Oh Arceus, one more?" the boy mumbles. I ignore him and turn to Max.

"You know you shouldn't go to tall grass alone, what if pokemon attacked?" I yell as I lightly hit his head from the top. Max shrieks.

"But… but Professor Birch didn't give me any pokemon so I had to catch one myself!" Max says and sniffs his nose as he is at the edge of crying.

"Then ask me! You know I can catch you a pokemon, no need to ask this wild-white headed idiot!" I yell and swing my arm which hits to the boy's head.

Oops, he seems angry. But, he was in the way…

"Hey," the boy says and stands up which makes me realize he is a head taller than me. "What did you say? Sissy, you are getting into trouble that you are not even aware of the damage it might cause…"

I snicker and cross my arms around my chest, this guy is asking for a trouble and if he asks for it, I would only be happy to give him trouble.

"I think I know what a breeze is; I mean there is no tornado around…" I say and shrug as if saying did-you-get-that-remark-you-idiot.

"You asked for it," he says and takes out a Pokeball from his bag.

"I thought you were a good trainer," Max mumbles and walks to the side as he wants to give us some spare place to battle.

The guy looks puzzled for a second but shrugs it off.

"Go, Mudkip!" he yells and throws his Pokeball, a little blue pokemon comes out of it.

"Water and ground type pokemon, it should have Tackle and Growl attacks. Tackle causes damage but Growl decreases the attack stats…"

I sigh but nod as Max goes with his studies.

"Bummer, my pokemon will have a disadvantage," I say and my smile spreads wider. I can't help it, I wouldn't have been this much psyched when my victory was definite, but crushing this boy's obvious ego will make me so damn happy.

Crushing ego? Huh, a déjà vu? I wonder what that green-head is doing? He gave me a promise—

I feel my cheeks warming up so I shake my head and concentrate at the battle in hand.

"Go Charizard, Fire Blast!"

* * *

"What was his name I wonder?" I mumble as Max walks beside me. He doesn't say anything and only sulks. I sigh, if Max chooses to stay silent for eternity, I will be strangling him for eternity.

"Okay, stop that, we will try our chance again with Professor, if he doesn't let us, I will catch you any pokemon you like."

Max huffs and turns his head away, but I bet he is smiling. He always wanted a Ralts, and he knows Ralts are close to this area; he probably will want me to catch one.

I smile but the happiness fades when I hear a scream.

"HEEEEEELLPP! Poochyena! THEY ARE ATTACKING ME!"

I'm already on a run and Max is following close by, the scream's source is close; we were on our way to home and had passed Oldale Town hours ago. We are close to the south end of Route 101, just a ten minute walk to Littleroot Town.

"Isn't that Professor Birch?!" Max yells and points to the Professor who had bite marks on his lab coat. His bag was thrown aside and there were pokeballs coming out of it; going into tall grass without pokemon is one thing, but going to tall grass with pokemon but failing to grab their pokeballs is pure idiocy. I sighed, _we should have come earlier._

"Okay, Cha-" I was just about to call out my pokemon but I felt a grip on my wrist. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT! I-I've been running…" a male voice says and turns me to face him. I see those red eyes again and furrowed eyebrows.

"You want a rematch loser?" I say and try to break free from his grip but the more I get on his nerve the angrier he gets. No way he is letting go of me. Then what will happen to professor?

"Go!" I hear Max yell and my head darts towards him. He threw a Pokeball from the three on the ground, and a green reptile standing on its two feet comes out.

"Treecko, grass type pokemon. It knows Pound and...what was it?"

"Forget the details Max! Just-"

"BATTLE!" The guy yells and shushes my voice, that idiot! How dare he!

Max nods and calls his attack. Poochyena is hit by the strong tail of Treecko and backs a few feet away. It then stands back up again and uses Growl, but even the decreased power of Treecko's next Pound attack causes Poochyena to faint.

"Are you okay Professor?" Max says and holds out a hand to Professor. Professor nods and takes his hand as Max helped him to stand up.

"I owe you my gratitude, and perhaps…?"

* * *

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Max says as his voice lingers because of the tears streaming out of his eyes. "I will do my best to contribute to the Pokedex Research!"

I nod and smile with satisfaction. Max had received his very first pokemon, the Treecko he had battled along today, and I had never seen him this happy ever since mom's death. I sigh and stare at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling; I feel the gentle hand that caressed my hair back then, he wanted to soothe me, he was so gentle and caring...

Again? Seriously, again?!

I feel the heaviness of the rose inside my bag and try too hard to convince myself that a rose cannot be that heavy. He, is he thinking about me? Time to time? At least once ever since we parted?

What the heck! I don't care if he does or doesn't. I don't care about him! I am going to crush him in the Grand Festival, that's all that's going to happen.

"DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU… I SAID MY NAME IS BRENDAN!" the annoyed scream brought me back and a tear falls as my eyes drops to meet his.

I wipe the tear and notice Brendan staring at me rather awkwardly. I smile.

"What, _Brendan_?" I say.

"Tch," Brendan shakes his hand that he had stretched out to me. I realize he is holding a Pokeball in that hand. Looking at his relaxed composure with a hand in his pocket and his head slightly thrown backwards, I can't figure what he wants.

"Take it, I asked dad. We have to start fair and square," he says and grabs my hand to open it, he then putS the pokeball in my hand and crosses his arms around his chest.

"What fair and square? What are you…?"

"I will defeat you; I will humiliate you in front of Hoenn while cameras are on the roll. Take that starter and leave your Charizard, you'll do things as Hoenn's people do," he says and his one eyebrow goes up as a challenge. I feel my blood boil and deafen me with excitement.

"May is a coordinator, not a trainer though," I hear Max say and after a second of pause Brendan breaks in laughter.

"Coordinator? Seriously? Hahhahaha," Brendan's laughter gets on my nerves, gets on my nerves a bit too much…

"Hey, stop that, _sissy_," I say and raise an eyebrow myself.

Brendan silences and takes a step towards me and narrows his eyes whilst his lips curl upwards.

"You take the challenge?" he asks and points to the pokeball in my hand, the Pokeball is there, not mine yet but there.

I think for a second. What do I know about being a trainer? A lot. Since I wanted to be a Pokemon Master back in Kanto and collected four badges before learning about Pokemon Contests. But… what about the date? I mean, THE date?

_Let's meet at the Grand Festival._

His words echo in my mind and his deep green eyes pop before my eyes. I want to see him again, I want to crush him in a battle, I never had the chance to do that. I want to… I want his rose to never wither…

But this challenge… Brendan's burning red eyes…

Too tempting…

So tempting….

_**DEVIL!**_

My mind yells but I ignore, I had an experience with a grass-headed devil, why not add one more?

It would be fun to watch him fall.

My fingers covers the cold surface of the Pokeball in my hand as I accept the offer. I smile; Brendan does not have a clue what he is getting himself into.

"Winner is my middle name," I say.

A dance with devils is always fun.

* * *

**A\N: **

**Hey! Remember the fanfic called Kalosion in Hoenn? I remember that a few of you requesting a sequel, so I said why not? However I don't think it will be as short as that, so I have to make sure if anyone wants me to continue with this. I would really appreciate feedback, reviews, follows, whatever you'd like! May is OOC, or should I say I added Drew to the gameplay? How ever the plot works, we have two hot boys that May will have to deal! **

**If you haven't read Kalosion in Hoenn, I would say check it out, if you want to go with this, the only thing you need to know is that Drew gave May a rose when they parted and said that their date would be in Grand Festival's final round!**

**Hope you've liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**


End file.
